That Special Night x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: Everyone loves a good New Years Eve Party, but when Ash gets the courage to ask Dawn to go with him, will he be able to tell her his feelings? Pearlshipping and slight Contestshipping, please review x
1. Chapter 1

Heeya x This is going to be a short story, maybe about 2 or 3 chapters? I hope you all like it :) Slight Contestshipping.

**The characters are all 16 btw...And lets all pretend that they all live in the same town ok? Lol**

**That One Special Night...**

**Chapter 1. If only she knew...**

Snow was falling gently and swiftly down towards the small town, each snowflake landing in it's own special and unique way. People scurried up and down the paths and roads, eager to get to their warm toasty houses as the icy wind prickled against their cold rosy faces. Christmas lights hung from shop windows and a massive Christmas tree was perched in the middle of the town circle, decorated in bright gold and red bobbles and tinsel. Footprints were scattered everywhere as the late night shoppers continued to track down the gift they were so desperate to find for their loved ones. Everyone, who had at least two full bags in their hands, didn't take the time to stop and chat to the people they knew, but just stifled a greeting as they hurried past.

One boy stood alone, facing a tidy house. His messy raven hair blew with the wind as snowflakes landed softly on his head. The house was very neat, the light on in the bedroom and in the living room shone and surfed it's way into the darkness. He sighed and dug his hands in his pockets and stiffly started walking away from the house he was so fascinated by.

_'If only she knew'..._He thought and rounded the corner.

In the same house, in the bedroom which was lit, a young girl was writing in her sapphire blue diary. The sixteen year old, Dawn Berlitz, paused for a moment then continued to scratch in her notebook as if she was writing an essay. Her Blue hair, which reached just past her shoulders, and her eyes where just about the same colour.

She sighed as she finished the last four words and closed her notebook. Even though it was half past eleven, she didn't feel at all tired. But she knew she had to get up early in the morning to give everyone their presents. She snuggled down in her bed and switched off the bed side table light. Just waiting for tomorrow to come...

**-x-**

"Pip-lup, pip-LUP!, PIP-LUP!" The blue penguin like pokemon screeched, jumping on it's coordinator's bed. Dawn never moved, still sound asleep. "PIP PIP!" Piplup had quite enough, it puffed out it's chest and sprayed a huge mass of water. The sleepy girl woke with a start.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

"Come on Dawn, get up. It's Christmas Day!" Her mother said happily, entering her room.

"Yes, I'm coming," Dawn replied, as she slid off her bed and made her way into the bathroom to get showered. She didn't know why she wasn't cheerful on Christmas like everybody else.

_'It's probably because Christmas is for family time, but I don't have a dad.' _She thought as she entered the bathroom.

20 minutes later.

"WOW! Thanks mum!" The blue haired girl screamed in delight. "It's just what I wanted!" In her hand sat a gold charm bracelet with one charm, a star, on it. Her mum smiled at her. "And here's your present!" Dawn continued as she walked over to the Christmas tree in the corner, and rummaged through the small pile of presents until she found a light pink box and handed it to her mother.

"I wasn't expecting anything," She chuckled. She untied the pink bow and pealed the pink wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside there was a cream jewellery box. "Dawn, It's wonderful!" She cried as Dawn smiled.

The door bell rang...

"I'll get it," Dawn said and walked to the door and opened it, Snowflakes rushed past her....But there was no one there. "That's funny," She mumbled and looked around. Everything was quiet with the snow still falling. There were footprints on the garden and leading back into town. She looked down and, on the step, there was a single red rose with a gold card tied to the stem. She picked it up and read the neat and tidy writing.

_All the love that history knows,  
is said to be in every rose.  
Yet all that could be found in two,  
is less than what I feel for you..  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget._

**Dawn's Pov.**

I read the words over and over again. Just reading it made my lips go in a perfect smile. I looked at the red rose, it was so beautiful, so sweet...But who sent it? There wasn't a name. Hmmm...I really wanted to know who it was...Paul? No, he's such a jerk and would never write something that's so sweet as this...Gary? No, We're just friends, he doesn't like me in that way...Drew? It can't be, he obviously fancies May...Ash? I wish it was, but it probably isn't.

But who can it be?

I stood there, still looking at the gift, I really want to know, maybe he will say at school? If he even goes to my school that is...I studied the handwriting, I've seen it before...But...I couldn't remember who's it was...Argh this is so annoying!

**Ash's Pov.**

I watched her from round the corner. She was just looking at the card. Did she guess it was me? Or maybe she thought it was someone else...I wish I put my name on it now! I'm so STUPID! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE SO THICK?! She would never love someone so dumb and me. She probably loves Gary or Paul. I wonder if she even remembers my name.

I glanced at her again, she had a smile on her face as she walked back inside. Had she guessed?

I sighed, maybe she recognised the handwriting? Well she did tutor me a few weeks ago...Damn, what am I going to do now?

I pulled up my collar and trudged through the deep white snow towards town, still thinking. Why did I give her a rose on Christmas? I should have waited till valentines day...It seems so stupid now. Suddenly my phone started to ring in my pocket...

_Every minutes like an hour,  
Every hours like a day,  
Every day lasts forever,  
But what else am I gonna do,  
I'd wait forever and a day for you, _

I looked at the caller ID; Gary. I picked it up.

"Hey Gary," I said.

"Hey Ash, Guess what?!" Came Gary's voice

"What?" I asked.

"There's gonna be a New Years Eve party soon!" He shouted excitedly.

"Cool," I replied.

"Who you gonna bring?" He said. What? Who am I going to bring? What the hell is this boy talking about? Do I have to bring someone?

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I mean, who are you going to bring?" He repeated slowly, "Aren't you going to bring someone?"

"I dunno...Er."

"How about Dawn?" He asked mischievously. I bashed into a lamppost. "Hello?" He said.

"I...Er...Well, I dunno how to ask her," I stuttered, acting like I never bashed into anything. This is so embarrassing! I'm actually admitting this to Gary of all people!

He laughed, "Aww poor Ashy Boy,"

"Shut up."

"Well you obviously want to bring her," Gary said, I blushed.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You've just been to her house." I stopped,

"I...Wait, How do you know that?" How could Gary know that? I never told anyone that I was going to give her a rose anonymously and stand looking at her house. I sound like a stalker now.

"I'm looking out my window," I looked around, damn, I was near his house, and Gary was indeed looking out his window smiling at me. "And I can tell you've been to her house for two reasons, 1. Your blushing, and 2. You always come back this way when you've visited her house." Gary explained. Wow he knows me to well. I started walking again.

"Hey! I'm blushing because it's cold out here! And I don't always come back this way!"

"HA! Yeah right..." He laughed again.

"I'm not going to argue with you Gary," I warned him with a chuckle.

"Yeah that's because you have no come back," He laughed again, Damn he just owned me. "Bye," He finished and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and continued to walk back to my house. I started thinking again. How am I going to ask Dawn? What will I say? Should I ask Brock, and see if he's going? He'll probably think it's funny.

**-x-**

**2 Hours Later: Dawn's Pov.**

"Come on! Let's go sledging! " May screamed in excitement as she ran with her pink sledge swinging behind her.

"Hold up May!" I shouted, pulling my blue one. We reached the massive hill after about five minutes of running. "Why are you so excited? It's only sledging," I laughed.

"Well I heard Drew's going to be here," She answered happily.

"If Drew is going to be here," I muttered, "...That means..."

"Hey May, Hey Dawn," We heard a voice call and turned round and saw Drew and Ash with they're sledges.

"Hey Drew!" She ran over to him, "Did you hear that there's going to be a New Years Party?"

"Hells Yeah! Do you want to go with me?" He asked, May's face beamed.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" She shouted with delight, Drew smiled. Ash's eyes met mine.

"Hey Ash," I said shyly.

"Hey," He smiled. My heart jumped, I love when he smiles at me. We continued to stair at each other. I was lost in his dark brown eyes.

"Me and Drew are going along to the big hills," Said May interrupting the daze I was in.

"OK," I replied, Drew was whispering in May's ear as she giggled and then said, "You two can stay here if ya want." I looked at her as she skipped away with Drew, I knew what she was up to. I took a glance at Ash who was also watching them. Was he blushing? Or was it just the cold?

"Sooo..." I said, trying to make a conversation.

"Sooo..." He replied.

"Who you taking to the dance?" I asked.

"Dunno, what about you?"

"Dunno," I replied. _'What a way to start a conversation Dawn,'_ I cursed in my head. We walked to the edge of the hill.

"Do you want to go down first?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I actually didn't want to come, but Drew dragged me," He said with a chuckle, I laughed.

"Yeah, May had to persuade me for ages," We started to laugh as we sat down on the cold snow.

**Ash's Pov.**

"Do you have anyone in mind who you want to go to the dance with?" I asked her.

"Well...Yeah I do," She said while smiling at me, "I just really want him to ask me, I got a rose and a card on my door step this morning." I looked up.

"Really? Hmm...I wonder who that could be from..." I said trying not to show that it was from me.

"Yeah...I really want to know who it was from..." Should I tell her or not? Damn what will I do?!

"Hmm..." Was all I could manage as she continued to look at me. I looked at the snow covered ground,"D-Do you...Er...Well...Want to go...T-To the dance...With me?..." I stuttered.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" She squealed. I smiled. Finally I said it!...But I act like a fool in front of her...

Right...I need some help...

OK, I hope you liked this Chapter, Ash's phone ring tone is 'Everybody in Love' by JLS, LOL, I was listening to the song at the time 8D. The next chapter should be up soon, but it depends because I've got a lot of homework I've got to do for school which sucks :( x So I'll try my best :)

Please Review, it makes me happy -x-

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey x I'm back with the second chapter of "That Special Night". Thank you for the people who have reviewed =) It means so much to me 8D x I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Two days after Christmas-27th of December.**

**Dress to Impress**

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR MAY?!" Dawn screamed in the phone. She was in her cream coloured room looking in her wardrobe for a dress to wear for the up coming party. "What am I going to do? what should I wear? I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of him. Oh no, oh no, oh no" Dawn rambled on.

"Dawn, calm down. You've got four whole days." May answered. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know that, but I really want to impress him and I really want him to think that I'm the one, and not just another plain girl he's dated in the past..." Dawn confessed while blushing.

"Come on, he obviously fancies you. Haven't you noticed that he always stairs at you in class?" Dawn blushed even more and May continued, "And he's just asked you to go with him! He didn't ask you for a joke!"

"OK, OK, I get your point May. But I still need to look for a dress. What colour should I go for?"

"Hmmm..." May thought for a moment, "Well you look really awesome in blue! Because it matches you hair and your eyes." Dawn rummaged in her wardrobe again.

"Well, I always wear blue dresses...Do you think I'll look good in white?" She asked.

"Hells yeah, Dawn you look great in everything!" May said, "Coming to go shopping? We could look for your dress?"

"Right, meet you at the mall in an hour?"

"OK, Bye."

"Bye." Dawn finished and hung up.

**xXx **

"Gary, what am I gonna do!" Ash wined. "I've asked the girl of my dreams to go to the party and I'm probably gonna make a fool of myself!" They were walking around the town and on they're way to the mall.

"Ash, lets get this straight...You WILL make a fool of yourself," Gary chuckled at Ash's annoyed look. "OK, OK, it was only a joke." He continued laughing as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Why am I asking Gary of all people?" Ash muttered. "Just please help me!" He said to him.

"Right, well we need you to look smart and classy. You know, so she won't think your scruffy looking," Ash nodded as he listened to the professor's son, "And regret going with you, oh wait she probably already does," Gary sniggered. Ash glared at him.

"For pit sake!" Ash moaned.

"I'll stop. Hmm, you should wear a black suit, everyone will be wearing one I bet. Right lets look for one," Gary said as they continued walking down the snowy path. "Yeah we need to do something with your hair," Ash looked at him and sighed, "Well...If we could sort it that is."

"Would you stop cracking jokes that are not funny?" Ash asked him in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry, It just comes to me, and I have to say it." Gary replied.

1 hour later

"The one I'm holding looks better!" Gary called to Ash, holding and examining a plain black jacket and trousers.

"Gary, they all look the same!" Ash said from behind the dressing room curtain. "Can we just pick one? We've been looking through the whole shop for ages. Heck I think I must have tried on every damn suit in here!" Gary sighed.

"It's only been an hour, It's not that long," he replied.

"Only?" Ash asked sarcastically and Gary rolled his eyes.

"Well you are wanting to look your best aren't you?"

"Yes," Ash wined.

"So that means we have to buy the best suit in this place." Gary answered. Ash sighed for the one millionth time. "Right, lets look for a better one," Gary finished and started rummaging on the suit display.

**xXx**

"Where do you want to go first Dawn?" May asked her best friend. They were walking past shops and occasionally stopping to look at what the shops had to offer.

"Hmm...How about that cute little dress shop beside the suit place?" Dawn thought for a moment. "What was it called again?"

"'Sally's Special Dresses?'" May asked, "I think that's the name."

"Yeah, we'll go there," Dawn answered. They started to walk to the tiny shop.

"What do you think you and Ash will be talking about at the party?" May said, "Or are you both going to be staring at each other all night?" She laughed.

"I dunno, and no I won't stair at him all night," Dawn giggled, "I'll have to try not to."

"You and Ash are the cutest couple!" Dawn blushed. " I can see it now, You in a wedding dress and Ash in a black suit! Getting married!" May squealed as Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It's a bit early to think about that May, and that's only if we last that long."

"Which I bet you will, he is made for you," May giggled and entered the shop with Dawn behind her.

"Let's start looking," Dawn said.

"WOW!" May squealed again, "This one is awesome!" She said while holding up a white snow coloured dress with sequins decorating the front and the bottom half of the gown falling in delicate ruffles. Dawn's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute! And I love this one too!" Dawn screamed in delight looking at a blue strapless gown with sequins outlining the brim of the dress and the bottom half fell smoothly in a long train.

"I thought you were going with white?" May asked observing all the other dresses.

"Yeah, well I haven't really decided." Dawn admitted and May nodded in understanding.

2 Hours Later

"Right, I'm just going to pick one," Dawn said while pacing the room. May was sitting on a stool watching her. "Which one looked better on me?" Dawn asked and stopped pacing to face her.

"The blue strapless one was the best," May answered.

"OK, I'll buy that one," Dawn said while picking up the delicate dress and walking to the desk to pay for it.

After paying for the gown and saying thanks to the lady who owned the shop, they opened the door and walked outside in the cold snowy weather.

Ash's pov.

Gary stepped out of the shop with me following behind. Thank god we were leaving. Three whole hours looking at suits that look exactly the same was horrible! Especially when you have Gary for help. He smirked at me, why did he smirk?

"Hey Dawn, Hey May," He called. Wait, what?! I spun round and suddenly my brown eyes met her blue ones. Her sapphire eyes twinkled and sparkled. I could stair at them forever.

"Er...Ash? Ash?" I woke from my daze. Gary was waving his hand over my face and calling my name.

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered, trying to act like I wasn't staring at her.

"You were staring at Dawn," Gary said slyly. I glared at him.

"I was not," I replied blushing.

"OK, whatever you say."

"Hey Ash," Came Dawn's voice, I looked at her.

"Hey Dawn," I said. I saw May whisper something to her, and Dawn responded with a giggle. 'Great I've made a fool of myself already, all thanks to Gary,' I thought sarcastically in my head.

"Well I've got to go Ash," Gary interrupted, "See ya."

"Yeah I've got to go too Dawn, Bye," May said.

"Bye," I said to Gary, Thank God he's leaving. When your spending the day with Gary and his useless jokes, you can start to lose your head.

"Bye," Dawn said to May as the brown haired girl walked down the street, and Gary heading the other direction.

"Soo," Dawn said breaking the silence. I looked at her. Her blue hair framing her face, and her winning smile that makes me melt.

"Soo," I replied.

Dawn's Pov.

He's soooo cute! But I don't know what to say, argh I wish May was still here! I better start a conversation.

"I can't wait for the dance," I said kindly. He smiled at me.

"Either can I," he replied. His smile is gorgeous! 'OK Dawn, calm down,' I said to myself. Right, what will I say next? "What you been up to today?" I asked him.

"Just buying a suit for the dance, Gary helped me unfortunately," He said, I giggled. "You?"

"Buying a dress," I said happily.

"Cool," He smiled. He looked at his watch,"Damn, sorry I've got to go, So I'll meet you at the dance at about seven?"

"OK, bye," I chirped.

"See ya," He said. I walked down the street as Ash walked the other direction. 'I'm going to make a fool of myself at the dance, will I tell him about my feelings? I'll have to ask May,' Suddenly my mobile began to ring.

_Anything that´s worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitings out of the question  
When it gets tough gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love  
We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love  
We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love  
Its worth having its worth fighting for (Oh) _

I looked at the caller ID; May. Perfect timing.

"Hey May," I said.

"Hey, Is Ash still with you?" She asked.

"Nope, He just went like five seconds ago," I replied.

"OK, what did you speak about?"

"The dance mostly, I seriously can't wait!" I squealed.

"Yeah same, because I'm going with Drew! Where are you now?"

"I'm heading home. I'm going to try on my dress again," I giggled, I could just Imagen May rolling her eyes at this.

"I knew you would," she laughed.

"May, do you think I should tell Ash about my feelings?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course you should, he loves you back so you don't need to worry." She responded. I chuckled, "Or maybe he'll tell you about his feelings first," I blushed.

"OK, thanks May."

"No problem, I have to go bye,"

"Bye May," I said and hung up the phone.

Ash's pov.

She's so beautiful. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself. What am I gonna do?! I'm not asking Gary again. He's so annoying. Maybe Brock? Reggie? I know DREW! He will help me! And another thing, should I tell her about my feelings? And about the card and the rose I sent her? I wonder who she likes. Argh love is really complicated. How am I gonna impress her?! I turned back around from watching her, and walked my own direction home, thinking about that special night that's coming my way...

That's the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it. Yeah Ash is a bit OCC ^^; The next chapter will be based on the dance. Dawn's ring tone is "Fight for this love" by Cheryl Cole. I love that song =) Please review it makes me happy LOL x'D 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


	3. Chapter 3

Heey x sorry I took a while for this update, I had a lot of things going on. Anyways :) This chapter is about the dance, because we all can't wait till Ash tells Dawn is feeling for her, can we? XD LOL. Please review =)

**If you ever get a review from someone called Farla; DO NOT LISTEN TO HER, I have read most of the pearlshipping stories on here, and they are not as bad as she says! Don't let her bring you down.**

New Year's Party

"OH MY GOD, THE DANCE IS TONIGHT!" Dawn screamed nervously and with excitement. She was pacing in her room talking to herself, occasionally taking glances at her dress and accessories. The dress lay neatly on her bed and her sparkly light blue shoes sat in the corner. "What am I going to do?" She whispered, and looked in the mirror. Her dark blue hair sat neatly on her shoulders, her tight white top and her black mini skirt outlined her thin figure. She bit her lip and mumbled something under her breath. "Argh! What am I going to DO?! I'll make a fool of myself again!" She checked her watch: 6.03 pm

"Damn...The dance starts at half seven and I'm not even ready yet!" She grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom as if she thought an hour and twenty minutes was seconds.

-

"Gary, what if I make a fool of myself?" Ash asked nervously. Gary rolled his eyes.

"You _won't_ make a fool of yourself," He replied, Ash looked at him. "What?"

"How would you know? What if I trip over my own feet and landed head first in a massive cake!" Ash said as Gary laughed, "I don't even know how to dance!" Gary thought this over.

"Well, you would probably like falling in food," Gary laughed again at Ash's annoyed and nervous face, "And as for dancing, just be yourself. A lot of guys don't know how to dance. She won't be surprised since it's you." Ash scowled and Gary grinned at him.

"Not funny." He muttered.

"She'll find it funny though," Gary said slyly.

"I bet you don't know how to dance either!"

"HA, Keep dreaming Ash. I'm more experienced than you," Gary said and stuck out his tongue. "I've danced with heaps of girls before."

"Whatever," Ash muttered, and grabbed the black suit and walked to the bathroom.

-

**Ash's Pov. 7.23 pm at the dance.**

Argh I'm so nervous! In seven minutes time, Dawn will be here! Does she even like me in the way that I like her? Well, Gary seems to think so, but who in the hell would believe him?

"Hey Ash," Great, speak of the devil.

"Hi Gary," I replied. He grinned. Wait why is he grinning? He probably wants to see me make a fool of myself...Again...

"Nervous?" He chucked. I rolled my eyes at his obvious question.

"Nah, I feel fine," I said sarcastically, "Why would I be nervous? I'll only end up with my head in a cake because I don't even know how to dance!" I hissed as he laughed.

"Ha ha. True that, you will," I glared at him. Argh someone...Anyone...Please help me!

"Just give me some tips!" I whispered as he thought for a moment.

"OK, well, make her smile and laugh...You know...Charm her as much as you can." I nodded, hanging on to every advise he gave. "And compliment her too, say how beautiful she is." He finished.

"Is that it? No tips on how to dance?" I asked. He smirked.

"I'll let you figure _that_ by yourself," He laughed, "Your a big boy Ash, so deal with it." With that he simply walked towards the dance floor with the same evil smirk plastered on his face. Damn him! How the hell could he be so evil?! It's just...Non-human. I looked around, big tables with food and drinks were along the wall nearest to me. The room was multi coloured with the disco lights. People were talking and laughing with their partners and some people were already dancing. I watched them as I tried to pick up tips. This was not going to be easy. I saw Drew walk over to me.

"Hey Ash," He said.

"Hi," I replied, he grinned.

"Nervous?" He asked slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"That was the exactly the same thing Gary said," I sighed.

"Well yeah, I was just talking to him," He laughed. "He also said that you don't know how to dance." I am going to kill Gary! I sighed.

"Yeah he's right, do you have any tips about dancing for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry mate, Gary told me not to tell you," he said while grinning. Rephrase that: I am going to destroy Gary so much that there will be nothing left! "But you better hurry, she's here," the last words he said caught my attention as I looked up nervously.

She was there, standing on the stair case. Everyone, mostly the guys, looked up and gasped. Her long blue dress was trialling behind her neatly. Her blue hair was straight with a few of the top layers curled. Her face was perfect, beautiful, amazing. She was absolutely stunning. My eyes were glued to her. I saw a blush grace her cheeks as she walked slowly down the stairs. She looked a lot different, more mature and delicate. It looked like everyone was going slow motion apart from me and Dawn. I could feel my heart banging in my chest as Dawn's eyes found mine.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

She started to walk over as everyone was still staring at her. I could feel Gary and Drew's eyes piercing on my back. I could just Imagen their wide smirks. OK, Ash. Calm down. I repeated in my head. I walk forward, each step taking me to Dawn. My heart was beginning to slow down, gladly. My eyes were still glued to her, and it looked like her eyes were glued to mine.

"Hi," she said once we reached each other. She smiled.

"Hi," I replied. Everyone who was staring at Dawn turned back to what they were doing, "You look...Wow." I said, the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"Thanks, you look wow too," she giggled.

"Hey guys," I heard Gary say, I groaned. Please don't let Gary say something that will embarrass me! He smirked at me as he approached us. "Having fun?"

"Yes Gary, until you came along," I said, Dawn giggled.

"I see my advise is helping," Gary chuckled. "Hard to believe you were so nervous." I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him quietly, he grinned innocently. Dawn was looking at us confused.

"No worries Ash," He laughed, "I won't spill your 'little secret'," he said to me, but loud enough so Dawn could hear.

"Oh Gary, you and your stupid jokes." I laughed. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked him.

"Sure, but Ash you should be telling Dawn your secret, not spending time with me," he replied sarcastically. I sighed.

"I'll be in a minute Dawn," I said to her.

"OK, I'll just be speaking to May," she smiled happily and walked towards May, who was standing beside Drew. I advanced on Gary.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" He asked stupidly.

"The stuff about the secret to Dawn!" I said angrily. He grinned.

"Just making it a little easier for you Ashy boy," he said happily and smacked me on the back.

"Stop calling me that, just don't say that to her again. You made me look like a fool," he rolled his eyes. "Again," I added.

"Oh come on Ash, she obviously fancies you, and that's not going to change," He replied. " Can't you see that?"

"No. How can it be obvious?" I asked him, confusion written over my face. Gary sighed.

"Don 't you notice that she always blushes when you talk to her? AND she always gazes at you," he said, I thought for a moment. Could this be true? Does she always gaze at me? Man I must look like a fool in front of her. She was blushing when she was walking down the stairs, but that might be because everyone was looking at her. She was so beautiful. So will I tell her my feelings?

"Er...OK," I replied, "No, I never noticed that."

"Wow, your dumb," Gary chuckled, I threw an annoyed look at him. "Go on then, she's waiting for you," he said, indicating to her.

"Wait! How do I tell her?" I asked him quickly.

"Just get her on her own, and tell her from your heart," he replied, I nodded and began to walk back to Dawn.

"Hey Ash," someone called, I looked around and saw Lucas waving and walking over.

"Hey," I replied.

"Having fun with Dawn?" He asked slyly and winking at me.

"Well before Gary interrupted, yeah I was," I said. He chuckled. "Do you have any tips on dancing?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said, "You put your hand around Dawn's waist, then-"

"What?! Around her waist?!" I blushed madly. He laughed.

"Obviously Ash, where have you been?" He said sarcastically. "Then," he continued, "she will put her hand on your shoulder-"

"OK, let's just forget I asked," I said while trying not to blush so deeply. He chuckled again.

"Well have fun, and remember to tell her your secret" he said winking and went back to his date. How does everyone know my secret?! This is going to be hard, very hard. I'll probably end up tripping over my own feet! I sighed.

"What was that about?" Came Dawn's voice behind me. I turned to meet her beautiful face.

"Oh nothing," I replied.

"OK," she said, "Let's go and talk to Drew and May," she asked and took me by the hand and dragged me over to them. I blushed.

"Hey Ash," Drew said, as Dawn and May were already in a conversation. "Learned how to dance yet?" I groaned.

"In fact, yes I have," I lied. He grinned.

"Go on then, ask her to dance," He insisted.

"Wait, what?" I asked stunned.

"If you know how to dance, why don't you ask her?" He asked, still grinning that evil grin of his. I hesitated. "Aww scared?"

"N-No," I replied.

"Go and ask her then," he said.

"N-Now?" I asked quietly.

"No next Christmas Ash," He replied sarcastically. "Of course I mean now!" he said as he pushed me towards Dawn and May. Damn him! Note to self: Kill Gary _and_ Drew.

"W-Would you like to d-dance?" I asked Dawn interrupting hers and May's conversation. She blushed.

"O-OK," she stuttered and took my hand as I lead her to the dance floor. I was blushing at the fact that I had to put my hand on her waist as she put her hands on my shoulders. I could feel Drew's and Gary's eyes on me. They were probably going to laugh at the attempt of me dancing. We began to sway to the music. It was sort of...easy...I was surprised.

"This is nice," Dawn commented smiling as she placed her head on my chest. I blushed deeper and smiled at the same time.

"Yeah, it is," I replied softly. Man, this is awesome; having her in my arms. It felt so...right...so unbelievably perfect. I would love to stay in this moment forever. I was blushing, but I don't care who sees it, because at this very moment I was holding the girl I loved.

"D-Dawn...?" I blurted out. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?!

"Yeah?" She replied and lifted her head off my chest, unfortunately.

"I-er...N-need to t-tell...er..." I stuttered. She looked confused. Damn I've already made a fool of myself! "I need to t-tell you s-something," I repeated.

"OK, what is it?" She asked. This is it; now or never. I need to tell her tonight. I gazed into her blue eyes; taking in every detail.

"I...er...l-love...y..." Her eyes began to widen. I hesitated."Your hair." Damn, why can't I say it?

"Oh, thanks," she replied and smiled. It looked like her eyes had dimmed. Or maybe it's just me imagining it.

"Dawn, that was not what I was trying to say...er," I began, "OK, I'm just going to say it." I looked around and took a deep breath, I could see Gary and Drew's eyes still on me. "I know you probably won't feel the same way...but it won't change my feelings for you." There was a pause, as I took a glance at her. She was...smiling, her eyes was looking straight into mine. "I l-love you Dawn." Her smile widened.

"I love you too Ash!" She squealed and tackled me into a big hug. Her arms were around my neck as I slid my hand to her waist. I looked at Drew and Gary. They winked at me. Dawn let go of me and looked into my eyes again.

"I can't believe you...like me," she giggled. Man how I love that giggle. "It's just, I would never of thought you would!" I watched her. "I'm just a plain girl, and your so cute, and-"

"Your not plain," I said. "Your wonderful, and perfect, and you have an amazing personality!" She smiled and looked down bashfully. I place my finger on her chin and lifted her head up to look in her eyes. "That's why I love you," I whispered and place my lips on hers. This was perfect; her hands on my chest, my hands on her slim waist, and I was kissing her! She was kissing back! After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – we broke apart. We could hear wolf-whistles from around us and looked in the direction they came from. Gary and Drew was grinning widely. I knew it was them. I looked back at Dawn as she looked back at me. She smiled and laid her head back on my chest.

**2 hours later...**

"Come on Ash, let's go on the balcony!" Dawn said cheerfully as she pulled me towards the said area. The cold air greeted us as we walked out; her hand in mine. It was a clear night, and the stars were out, happily dancing up above. We reached the bars as I slid my arms around her waist, her back was against my front, as I put my chin on her shoulder. She giggled.

"What?" I asked while grinning.

"I've just thought of something," She said. I waited till she continued. "I got a card and a rose on Christmas day," I froze, damn I forgot all about that. "Was it from you?" She asked. I grinned.

"Yeah, it was," I admitted.

"HA, I knew it was you!" She laughed as I blushed. "Did you make that poem up?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Sorry, if it wasn't good."

"I loved it," she said, "It was so sweet!" I smiled. She turned to face me and I dragged her in towards my chest. She giggled and snaked her arms around my neck. I could hear people shouting numbers in the hall.

"That time already?" Dawn asked.

10

"Must have lost track of time," I laughed as she giggled.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

We never noticed the fireworks being let off as we were both looking in each others eyes. I kissed her softly again. The fireworks were streaking across the sky behind us. We broke the kiss. I place my forehead against hers, not paying attention to the fireworks. A new year had begun and the first sight was my girlfriend's gorgeous deep blue eyes. This was the best new years I have ever had.

"Happy New Year, Dawn," I whispered.

"Happy New Year, Ash," She replied.

**No need to worry there will be two more chapters! :D **I hope this was good, because I have been suffering from writers block for about two weeks now ^^; But anyways please review :) and have a Happy New Year :D 

P.S 'A Lot Like Love' chapter 11 will be up in a few days, so look out for it :) 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


End file.
